


Tease

by tendous_satoris



Series: The Life of Six [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Futakuchi are both Teases who need to be Stopped, BokuAka Friendship(TM), Bokuto is perceptive for once, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, basically Akaashi decides to be a shit and Futakuchi retaliates?? idk, god this is so bad I had to rewrite it, this is rlly bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: After the blushing debacle from last year, Keiji was glad to have some peace and quiet with his boyfriends when he moved in.Yuuji was making lunch, pasta. “You can't go wrong with pasta!” He always said.Keiji was in the mood. He didn't know why today of all days, but he was. It was uncomfortable.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is the smuttiest thing I've ever written and it's not even smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE THIS. I JUST HAD AN IDEA AND ROLLED WITH IT AND THIS HAPPENED.
> 
> Oh, well. Enjoy *throws this shit at you*

 

After the blushing debacle from last year, Keiji was glad to have some peace and quiet with his boyfriends when he moved in.

 

Yuuji was making lunch, pasta. “You can't go wrong with pasta!” He always said.

 

Keiji was in the _mood_. He didn't know why  _today_ of all days, but he was. It was uncomfortable.

 

Of course, he was far too prideful to just walk up to one of his boyfriends and say, “Hey, I’m horny, can we fuck?”

 

Plus, that would be boring.

 

So he decided he was going to have fun with one of them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, Kenji, can I sit in your lap?” Akaashi asked him as the sixsome was sat on the couch, having decided to watch a movie together, since none of them had classes or work that day.

 

“Sure.” He shrugged.

 

Upon seating himself on the former ace’s lap, he let out a deep sigh. 

 

"Something wrong, babe?" Kenji questioned. It wasn't often that he let out  _that_ kind of noise. 

 

"No." He murmured, getting comfortable in his lap. "Hey Chikara, what are we watching?"

 

" _My Neighbour Totoro,_ " He answered with a grin. "It's a classic!" 

 

"Can't argue with that." He let out a little laugh, leaning against Kenji's back.

 

He raised his arms up in a stretch, letting out a groan that could be described as a bit inappropriate. 

 

"Keiji...?" He muttered when he turned around to give Kenji a smirk. "Whatcha doin'?"

 

"Nothing." He hummed. "Just concentrate on the movie." 

 

After a few more stretches and groans, Kenji realised that Akaashi was 100% doing this on purpose. His moans were starting to get downright indecent, and it was going straight to-

 

 _No. Stop that train of thought, Kenji. This is supposed to be an_ innocent  _gathering_. 

 

"What the hell are you doing, Keiji?" He hissed, low enough for the others not to hear. It would be mortifying if they did. 

 

"Just having a little fun." He smirked. 

 

' _He's such a tease._ ' Kenji thought with a scowl. 

 

However, the clincher in this whole shebang was when he leant back and let out a loud,  _loud_ moan, sending heat straight down in Kenji's body. 

 

Glancing at the other members of their relationship, he noticed Yahaba was  _smirking_ , meaning he had realised Kenji's unfortunate predicament. 

 

The others, however, were oblivious, and he fully intended to keep it that way.

 

"Hey, uh, Keiji?" He muttered. "Could you get up?"

 

"But I'm so comfortable." He whined, turning around to practically straddle him, which posed yet another problem. 

 

In this position, he could feel _everything_. Akaashi's hands on his chest, his breathing, his-

 

_No._

 

 

"Keiji, I have to use the washroom." He bluffed. "Can you please get up?" 

 

Akaashi scowled but complied. "Fine. Hey Shigeru, can I sit in  _your_ lap?"

 

And with that, he ran off to the washroom for some  _relief_. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Keiji was relaxing on the couch, talking to Bokuto on the phone.

 

“ _How’s Miyagi?”_ He asked, voice excited and happy. “ _Are your boyfriends treating you right?”_

 

“Yes, Bokuto-san, they’re wonderful. How’s Tokyo? How are Kenma and Kuroo-san?”

 

That’s when Futakuchi came in, sat next to him, and began kissing his neck. “Ah, hold on one second, Bokuto-san.”

 

“ _Sure._ ”

 

“What are you doing?” Keiji asked, facing his boyfriend with a look of exasperation.

 

“Revenge.” He said simply. “Continue talking, he won’t even know I’m here. Unless, of course, _you_ reveal that information.”

 

“Fine.” He glared stubbornly. “Sorry, Bokuto-san, Kenji was just asking me a question.”

 

“ _Oh, okay. Kenma and Tetsu are good! We went to-_ ”

 

Keiji inadvertently cut him off with a moan that had ripped out of his throat. Kenji was still kissing his neck, but he had bitten down suddenly.

 

“ _Akaashi? What’s wrong?_ ” Bokuto sounded worried for his friend. “ _Did something happen?_ ”

 

“N-no, Bokuto-san, continue.” He was trying his best, really. It was just difficult when there was someone giving him a _hickey_ while he was trying to speak! 

 

“Why don’t you just let him know? It’d be easier for both of us.” Futakuchi’s voice was deep and gravelly, just how Keiji liked it. “Plus, he wouldn’t mind.”

 

“No.” He said stubbornly, determined not to let this get in the way of his conversation. He hadn’t talked to his friend in a long time, with him having gone pro and not having a lot of free time anymore.

 

“ _Keiji, are you alright?_ ” Bokuto asked, sounding even more concerned. “ _I can hear you groaning. Are you in pain_?”

 

“N-no, Bokuto-san, I-I’m _f-fine_ .” That last part was gritted out with a bit of difficulty, seeing as Futakuchi was giving him yet another hickey, this time closer to his collarbone; a spot that was rather sensitive for Keiji. “A-actually, m-maybe we should talk t- _tomorrow_. Are you free then?”

 

 _“Of course! The season doesn’t start up ‘till next week_ .” He could hear Bokuto’s grin through the phone. “ _Oh, and by the way, don’t think I don’t know someone’s giving you a hickey right now_.” And with that, he hung up, leaving Keiji mortified and red in the face.

 

“Kenji, I’m off the phone, and you better give me the best sex of my _life_ for that!”

 

However, Futakuchi had stopped kissing him and was now wearing a shit-eating grin. “Nope. That was revenge for your little tease on movie night.” He laughed, sauntering off to the kitchen.

 

“Oh my god…” Keiji whispered to himself. “My boyfriend’s a fucking tease.”

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> God, that was awful. Please comment and kudos anyway.
> 
> Erica, out ε=ε=ε=ε= ┐(￣～￣)┌


End file.
